Hermione's Dead End
by M-McKnight
Summary: Hermione's life is being turned upsidedown. The eating disorder, and the love triangle sure doesn't help.Rated M for sexual themes and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –Same Ole, Same Ole**

Here I am again in the same room. I even have the same bed. Nothing has changed. Hogwarts is exactly as I remember it. Some may think of this as a good thing, but it's all too ordinary for me.

After pondering over my thoughts for a few moments, I began my descent down to the Gryffindor Common Room. All my fellow Gryffindor classmates were gathering for a welcome party to welcome the first years. At the bottom of the stairs stood my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

Ron's perfectly freckled face beamed as I neared the bottom of the stairwell. He nudged Harry to alert him I was there. Harry then too smiled as his handsomely chiseled face turned to look up in my direction.

" Hermione, what took you so long?" Questioned Ron.

"I guess I just had a lot to unpack."

"Well you're here now." Added Harry.

The party ended quickly, and everyone was sent to their dormitories for the night. Ron ad Harry waved me goodnight and slid in the door to the boy's dorm. I then slowly made my way back up to the girl's side and opened the door.

Once I was inside, I wish I had stayed out. All the girls were talking and making such a racket. I was so exhausted I just wanted to go strait to sleep.

Instead I hopped into bed and lay there for hours just thinking. Thinking about the sameness of everything. Could something change, for once?

**Hey this is my first story. I know this doesn't seem too interesting yet, but I should be done with another chapter by tomorrow. So keep checking in on my story. Also please review. I would love to know what you think so far.**


	2. The Need For Acceptance

Chapter 2 – The Need For Acceptance 

When I woke up, everyone else was still sound asleep. I tiptoed into the bathroom and entered the nearest stall. I then emerged from the stall to find a first year bent over the nearby toilet. It looked as if she was puking. When she noticed I was staring at her, she about screamed.

" I didn't realize anyone else was up." She said.

" Are you sick I asked?" I asked.

" No."

" Then why were you throwing up, if you're not sick?"

" It helps me to lose weight."

" What?"

" I have an eating disorder, ok."

" What in the world is that?" I questioned.

" It's a muggle trick for losing weight. All you have to do is make yourself throw up and you lose five pounds like that." She said. " You might want to give it a try. You're getting a little chubby around the waist."

" I am not!"

" Whatever you say." She answered as she left the room to get dressed.

I looked in the mirror for about ten minutes and didn't notice any fat showing up around my waist. I shrugged it off and went back to the bedroom to get prepared for the day.

When I strolled into my first Potions class, Harry and Ron were already they're waiting for me. I took a seat in-between them and opened my book to the page instructed by Professor Snape.

Snape is the worst teacher ever, and happens to be the head of Slytherin house. He also tends to favor students within the house. The worst combination I think.

Anyway Snape began his lesson, but I couldn't seem to focus, because Harry kept jabbing me in the ribs every time Neville did something hilarious.

Neville is the clumsiest student at Hogwarts and tends to screw most things up. Snape happens to utterly despise him. Lucky him. Not!

About the middle of class Snape was looking for a pupil to answer one of his impossible trivia questions. Of course he called on Neville.

" What are the two most important ingredients in the sleeping potion known as the " Draught of Living Death"?"

Neville stuttered and began to sweat. He glanced around the room and saw many Slytherins chuckling.

"Do you give up?" Asked Snape.

Neville still didn't say anything. He just sat on his stool with the most pain stricken face I've ever seen. Finally Snape got frustrated with waiting and began to scold Neville.

" You stupid brute! You were taught this your first year at Hogwarts. I didn't realize your brain was so thin." Sneered Snape. He paused for a moment then continued. " For anyone else who seems to have not been listening that day, the answer is asphodel and wormwood."

" Talk about not having a little sympathy." Harry whispered in my ear. His breath was so cool; it sent shivers up my spine.

" What was that Potter?"

Oh, no Snape had heard Harry.

" Nothing." Harry lied.

" That's five points from Gryffindor. And Harry and Neville's inexcusable behavior has earned everyone a five page essay on wormwood due tomorrow!"

Everyone moaned as we left class. I couldn't believe it. A five-page essay. There's no way I can finish that by tomorrow. Considering the first Quidditch game is tonight. Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. Well, I'll have to worry about that later because Harry and Ron were calling me to catch up.

I picked up my pace and caught up quickly. Ron was jabbering to Harry about all the crazy stunts Fred and George had pulled over the summer. Harry laughed and looked over at me. I was busy studying my waistline.

" Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

I realized both Harry and Ron were looking at me like I was an alien.

" Hey Harry, do you think I'm fat?"

" Of course not, why would you think I did?"

" Well I just feel like I've gained some weight, and a first year told me I looked like I was packing some in around my waist."

" Trust me Hermione you're not fat.'

With that I felt much more confidant knowing that Harry doesn't think I'm fat. The three of us reached the end of the corridor where the fat lady's portrait hung.

" Password?" the painting muttered.

Harry said the password and we all once again stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

" Guys I'm going to quick run upstairs and change before the Quidditch game, so I'll see you down on the field."

Harry and Ron nodded and left as quickly as they had come.

I ran up the stairs and walked into the dormitory. The first year who I had the encounter with in the bathroom earlier, was just freshening up. She stared at my hips in utter disgust. I quickly wrapped my arms around my waist to try and hide the bulges.

I bolted into the bathroom and opened a stall door. I locked it behind me, as I gasped for breath. Below me sat the toilet in its content. It took me minutes of pondering, but I knew what I needed to do.

I slowly made my way to the toilet and fell top my knees. My finger found its way down my throat and "blaah".

**Hope the story is beginning to get better. Please review so I know if I should continue.**


	3. The Kiss

**First of all I would like to thank my reviewers.**

**Justmaybe – Thank you for the support and I'm glad it inspired you to write your own Hermione slut story.**

**Jessica Turner – My story will get more detailed I promise, I'm just trying to lay down the beginning parts. Also please have mercy on my fingers! Lol.**

Chapter 3 – The Kiss 

When I finally reached the Quidditch field, Madam Hooch was beginning the game. I found a seat next to Ron in the bleachers and tried to find Harry in the sky.

" I thought you got lost or something." Ron commented.

" No, I just had some…uh…business to take care of."

Ron was quiet for a while, than out of nowhere he turned to look at me. His face was stern and he spoke very straight forward.

" You seem to have been distracted lately, and not at all yourself. Are you all right?"

" Ron, what kind-of bloody fucking question is that? Of course I'm all right! Anyway since when is it any of your business?'

" Hermione you're my friend, so it becomes my business."

" Well just back off damn!"

For the remainder of the game I sat with discontent. I just can't believe Ron would say that to me! Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I'm just bloody fucking good!"

Madam Hooch's whistle burned away my thoughts. The game was over, and I missed the whole thing! It's all that damn Ron's fault!

Uhh! I had to stop thinking about what Ron said. Gryffidor just won, I should be celebrating!

I looked down on the field and saw Harry with his teammates. He looked so happy, and I couldn't help but to notice his cherry lips beaming from ear to ear. Oh, the way his hair brushed across his face in the wind. How sexy!

Wait; wait, no I can't be thinking about Harry this way. He's my best friend. This could only end badly. But I can't help myself; his ass just looks so firm in his Quidditch tights. I began to daydream, when I was suddenly shaken.

" Snap out of it Hermione." Pleaded Harry.

" Oh, sorry I didn't realize I had zoned out. Good game!"

" Thanks, I'm just glad it ended quickly. We still have Snape's essay due tomorrow."

" I completely forgot!"

" Well let me find Ron and we can all get together for a study group."

" NO!"

" Why not?"

" Ron and I just got in a fight and I'm still really pissed at him. Why don't we just become our own little study group?'

" Okay I'm sure Ron will catch up later, but why did you two get in a fight?"

" Because Ron ha dot stick his damn nose where it doesn't belong!"

" I'm not even touching that subject, but I hope you guys are able to make up."

" Yeah whatever, but somehow I don't see that happening. I hope Ron rots in hell!"

"Damn Hermione your feisty today!"

Feisty? He called me feisty! Oh my gosh, maybe that's a turn-on for him. I should make a mental note of that.

Anyway Harry and I didn't talk again until we reached the Common Room. That was fine with me for I managed to walk a few steps behind Harry, just to get a better look at his rear. It is so hard and muscular. I had to use all my strength not to reach out and grab the two round buns of steel.

The Common Room was completely empty. Everyone must have been out celebrating the win. I took a seat on one of the couches and patted the spot next to me for Harry. He strutted over and plopped himself on the couch.

I did a quick spell and our textbooks came floating down the stairs. As I reached to grab a book, Harry wrapped his fingers around my wrist. Not hard, nut very tenderly. Our faces were right next to each other, and our breaths formed one fog. We both began to lean closer into each other and finally our lips met! They matched so perfectly like pieces to a puzzle.

Harry placed his hand on the small of my back and began to move it in a circular motion. Around, and around, and around again. It was so right. Harry's tongue touched my front teeth asking for entry, I slowly granted his wish, but as soon as our tongues touched someone stumbled through the door. Someone with what looked like a hand-me-down robe and a vibrant red mop atop his head.

" Bloody hell!"

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to work on. So please review I would appreciate it!**


	4. Friends First

_Hey thanks to my reviewers for your support and opinions, keep them coming._

Chapter 4 – Friends First 

Harry and I quickly ended our embrace, and stared up at a horrified Ron. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were just about to burst out of his head! He didn't say anything but the look on his face was enough.

Harry stood up and walked over to Ron. He playfully shook him from his trance. Ron about stumbled backwards, then let out a loud, high-pitched scream.

" What the…what the hell?" Ron stammered.

He was completely hysterical!

Harry was still trying to calm him down so I ushered for Ron to come sit down. Ron took a seat on the couch and I noticed he was violently shaking. Between the stutters he could only speak the same few words over and over again.

" What the…hell…was that?"

" Ron it was nothing to get this worked up about. It was only a kiss." Said Harry.

Only a kiss! Is that all it was to him? To me it was a dream come true. I had always envisioned it happening that way.

As I began to daydream about the kiss, Ron abruptly stood up. He was no longer shaking and anger burned in his eyes.

" I can't believe my two best friends would do this behind my back!"

" Ron it wasn't like that at all!" Harry argued. " It just sort of happened. I'm sorry if it hurt you."

I was about to speak, but before I could Ron turned around and darted up the stairs.

" Shouldn't you go after him?" I asked.

" No, I'll talk to him later once he's calmed down."

" Oh, okay. Well…um…I guess I was kinda wondering what the couch episode was about."

" What do you mean?" Harry asked inquisitively.

" Why did you kiss me?"

" Well, why did you kiss me back?"

" I don't know."

" Me, neither. So it's settled, we both have no idea why we do the things we do."

I had to laugh at this new revelation. And as I did, I noticed a gleam in Harry's eyes. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then pulled me close and I could feel his warmth.

" I like your laugh." Harry whispered into my ear.

I giggled once more to please him, before our lips once again became intertwined. I gently slipped my fingers through his hair and twirled the large pieces around my index finger. I could feel Harry's hands begin to move from their resting place on my waist down to my ass! I moaned gently as he squeezed it HARD! Then he abruptly broke away.

" No, we shouldn't be doing this! It could ruin our friendship."

" Well I'm willing to take that chance." I replied.

" What about Ron?"

" He'll have to learn to deal with it."

Harry stared at me for a moment then grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

" We were meant to be friends, and that's it." He said, before disappearing up the stairs.

I didn't know what to do. I have true feelings for Harry, but obviously he doesn't want that to break our friendship. The whole thought made me burst into tears. I trudged up the stairs and entered the dorm, my face in my hands.

Again I found myself in the bathroom. Puking up my sorrows. It seems to have become the only comfort I can rely on.

Sorry this chapter was shorter. I just got too tired. The next one will be longer. Hey and you know what to do if you liked my story. KK? REVIEW! Lol.


	5. What Do I Want?

I have had over 500 hits on my story, but yet only 6 reviews! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Shout outs- 

**Justmaybe -Thx bunches, and your story is getting good. I'm keeping watch on it.**

**Jessica Turner – I'm glad you think the last chapters were awesome and I'm sorry bout getting you mad at Harry.**

**SotB – Thx, hope the nervous fit has ended.**

Chapter 5 – What Do I Want? 

I had trouble sleeping last night. All I could do was think about the amazing kisses I shared with Harry. His warmth, his touch. It was all pure bliss! Nothing could beat the chemistry, and the way our lips burned when they are brought together.

Ugghh! I need to stop thinking about it. It's only going to get me more upset. Considering this kiss will most likely never happen again.

This thought brought me back to my new pastime in front of the toilet. One of which has become a habit, and something I've come to rely on to help me feel better.

It's only 5am, so I still have three more hours until class starts. I might as well get dressed and head to the library. I still have to finish; I mean start my essay for Snape. I began to ruffle through my dresser drawers, and chose a pink and white-layered tank top, flared hip-hugger jeans with a pink scarf around the waist. Lastly I found a pair of cute white stiletto heels, which I slipped onto my tiny feet.

My books were still downstairs, so I quietly grabbed them before leaving for the library. I then shut the door to the hall as silently as possible, so none of the Gryffidors would wake.

It took me twice as long to make it to the library this morning, because I tiptoed the whole way there. The huge room seemed empty, until I spotted a boy sitting in the far back.

I slowly inched my way closer to get a better look at the boy. To my surprise it was Ron! He looked horrible.

Suddenly he looked up from the table and spied me staring at him. He seemed startled but squeezed out a small smile.

" Ron, what are you doing here this early?"

" Couldn't sleep. You?"

" Me neither. I figured I'd just finish…okay start the essay for Snape."

" Merlin, I completely forgot about the essay!"

He paused for a second then continued.

" Would you mind if we started it together?" Ron asked reluctantly.

" Of course not, Ron."

" Okay I just didn't know after last night."

" Yea, what the hell was that about?"

" I was just hurt that you and Harry would do that behind my back."

" Ron, we told you last night, we have not been doing that behind your back. It was our first kiss. So I think it's something more than that."

Ron didn't say anything. He just looked down at his feet.

" You can tell me whatever it is." I said, patting him on the back.

He looked up and stared into my eyes. I noticed his were wet.

" What…if…I-I…told you that I have strong feelings for…you?"

I was sooo stunned. I almost tripped on the air. He just looked up at me with such a wounded look upon his face. I gently laid my hand on his cheek. As I did, Ron jerked his face away and again looked down at his Converse sneakers.

" Please, don't do that." Ron whispered softly.

" Why?" I answered sadly.

" Your Harry's girl, it's not right."

" Who said I was his girl?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

" Well aren't you?"

" No!"

" Well…what do you mean?"

" First of all, just because we kissed doesn't make us a couple. Besides, last night Harry said we were meant to be just friends."

A smile started to emerge across Ron's face. He looked up at me, and for some reason I was smiling too.

" Well." Ron said breaking away from our stare. " We had better get started on this bloody assignment."

" Right!" I replied.

I took a seat next to Ron at the table and we began to go over everything related to wormwood.

" There's no way we can write five pages about just that." Ron commented.

" Hmm…I bet at the end of the essay we could add all the potions wormwood is used in. You know, just to fill up space."

" That's a great idea!"

" Thank you, thank you very much." I said while impersonating the old muggle singer Elvis Presley.

Ron again was staring at me in that longing way again. He grabbed my hand from under the table and slipped it into his. I didn't pull away. It just felt so right. This one little gesture, made all my thoughts about Harry fade away. Oh the way he looked into my eyes. He looked so deep down inside me, with such a passion.

I gave him a big smile and a nod, and then we got back to our essay hand in hand.


	6. The Mirror

Shout Outs -

Jessica Turner - Thank you, I'm so sorry about Harry. I had to do it for the story.

Angal10 – Hopefully this chapter will give you more of what you wanted.

xfailurebydesignx – Thanks bunches.

Louiebugooey – Thx. Hermione is meant to be sluty. Also I wanted to write about a different side of Hermione, (one that's not a know-it-all bookworm). Lol.

Well on with the story. **PLZ REVIEW!** Your comments are very important to me, and I always show appreciation to my reviewers.

Chapter 6 – The Mirror 

Time seemed to fly by. Ron and I just finished our essays and scurried to our Potions class. We arrived just in time for Snape to take attendance.

" Everyone here?" Snape murmured. " Good."

Ron rushed over to next to Harry and motioned for me to join them. I shook my head, and Ron's eyebrows slanted in an unsure glare. I wasn't sure what would happen if I sat by both of them. So instead, I stood in the middle of the aisle, stiff as a board.

" Granger find a seat, NOW!" yelled Snape.

I glanced to my left and saw an empty seat, so I quick sat my fat ass down. No sooner did I do this, I heard the sly voice that sends shivers down my spine mutter. " Get the hell away, mudblood!"

It was Malfoy. Of course I happened to find a seat next to him. Of all people!

" Shut up Malfoy, trust me I would get the hell away if I could!"

" Well why aren't you sitting next to those two dumbass friends of yours?"

" None of your business!"

" Oh, now no one needs an angry mudblood on their hands." Malfoy said. Making a gesture for me to calm down.

" I'm fine ok. Just shut the fuck up, so we can make it through this class!"

" Whatever mudblood." Malfoy mumbled, as he turned his attention back onto Professor Snape.

Snape seemed to talk on and on even longer than normal today. My eyelids had trouble staying open. Finally the bell rang and I gathered my books.

Ron walked over by me and wondered why I chose to sit next to Malfoy.

" I didn't choose to. There were no more open seats."

" Didn't you see me signaling you, there was a empty seat between Harry and I."

" Yeah…uh…must have…uh…missed it." I said lying under my breath.

Suddenly my stomach let out a loud growl.

" Hermione you must be hungry. Let's go grab some lunch." Ron suggested.

" No, I'm fine."

" Well obviously your body wants food."

" My body doesn't know what it wants."

" Oh, well, as long as you guaranty you'll meet up with me later."

" Wouldn't miss it. But right now I need to make my way over to the astronomy."

As I finished the sentence I out of the room as Ron called after me.

" Hermione, you still have an hour." Ron yelled.

Of course I knew I had an hour, but I had things to do. The door to the girl's dormitory was already open so I marched in. I found an empty stall and began to puke, and puke, and puke, until there was nothing left.

As I came out of the stall, I was startled to see my reflection in the mirror. It looked as though I had lost 20 lbs! I took a few minutes to admire my body, then went in search of a scale. After about seven minutes of intense searching, I found one under a third year's bed. I planted my feet on the surface and the machine did its magic.

Wow! I've lost a total of 13 lbs! I've never felt this good! Well, besides the constant turning in my stomach, which caused me to ache.

_Any guy would be lucky to get a piece of this!_ I thought to myself.

I also noticed that now that my waist has gotten smaller, my boobs appeared bigger. I glanced at them over and over again in the mirror.

_Hey if I've got it, I ought to flaunt it._

With this thought I sprinted over to my dresser and began to shuffle through the drawers. I found a black bra with pink lace and a small white tank top. I removed my top from this morning and slipped into my bra and tank. I made sure the layer them just right so the pink lace stuck out above the top, and the black bra was perfectly visible through my top. I had to admit, I looked hot!

I left the dorm and descended to the common room. Colin was sitting by the fire glancing through his " Harry Scrapbook". He looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. His mouth dropped as I entered the room. I just giggled to myself and walked out into the hall.

I made my way to the Astronomy Tower, and was amazed by all the shocked faces looking in my direction.

A/N – Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. I could use the support!


	7. Things Change

Chapter 7 – Things Change

I silently slipped into a seat next to the window and looked around at all the many opened jaws and wide eyes cocked in my direction. It was so silent you could hear Moaning Myrtle's moans from the second floor. Malfoy's big mouth was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell happened to you Granger? You don't look like your usual know-it-all mudblood self. Are you trying to be cool or something?"

At this remark Crabbe and Goyle began to chuckle along with the bleach blonde haired wonder. I just whipped around and rolled my eyes at the twit.

Class commenced and everyone's seemed to snap from their trance and directed their attention to the front. I on the other hand didn't hear one word our professor said all hour. My thoughts were elsewhere. _Gosh Harry look so damn good when he's concentrating. And Ron, his eyes are so green. Oh my god! Am I falling for them both? How? Why? It's all so damn confusing!_

Finally class ended and I began to collect my books. None of which had been opened through the whole class period. As I shoved them into my book bag, Ron and Harry guided their feet toward me. I looked up and saw two shocked, almost horrified faces studying my every move.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" I questioned.

"Us! What's wrong with us? It should be more like what the hell is the matter with you!" shrieked Ron.

"Um, nothing is the matter with me. I'm fine!"

"Fine as hell!" A voice chimed in.

Harry, Ron, and I turned around and laid eyes on Malfoy and his two henchmen.

"Excuse me," I muttered. "What was that remark? I don't believe I heard you right."

"What? You don't have good hearing now? I said you look fine as hell!"

Harry stepped in front of Malfoy and demanded that he shut his mother fucking mouth before he shut it for him.

"Oh I see Hermione. You got Harry as your bodyguard now. Can't fight your own battles, huh?" Malfoy snickered.

I was completely outraged!

"Harry I can handle this, move aside."

I forced Harry out of the way and strutted up to Malfoy and looked deep into his smirking eyes. Before he could say anything I grabbed his nuts and held them tight! As he screamed in pain I told him if he ever said anything like that to me again, I would castrate him!

Ron and Harry were laughing hysterically as Malfoy turned and ran from the room with tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry gave me a high-five and a congratulatory hug. Too bad it was such a quick hug though. I would have liked to have those big, muscular arms holding me all night long. I let out a sigh and snapped back to reality.

Ron on the other hand seemed to be relatively quiet. He just told me "good job" and shrugged it off. Whatever, I didn't care. I felt too good to let Ron ruin it all.

We decided to make our way down to the great hall to grab some dinner. When we got there I saw many of the same stares I had become accustomed to. As we sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George my stomach started to lurch. I noticed all the food in front of me and my smile drooped.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing." I replied.

I decided to try to eat an apple and a sesame roll. My stomach began to hurt after only a few bites of my apple. I dropped the apple onto my plate and folded my hands over my stomach as an attempt to make the horrible pain go away. But, I knew the only thing that would make it feel better. So I excused myself from the table and told Harry and Ron I'd meet them later out in the courtyard.

I scurried to the girl's restroom and puked up my apple in solitude, until I heard the door open. I finished quickly and emerged to find Pansy sitting in one of the overstuffed, blue couches that occupied the bathroom. She looked as though she was there on a mission. A purpose. For her eyes burned holes through my entire being.

"Is there something I can help you with Pansy?" I asked.

"Don't you be all sweet to me Granger, you whore!" Pansy shouted. "That's all you are! Nothing but a mudblood whore!"

"Is there a problem?" I asked courteously, for I swallowed my anger before it wiggled its way from my mouth.

"Well," Pansy started. "You seem to have been drawing major attention today. Haven't you? You slut!"

I was about to start throwing punches and rip her hair out, but I decided to let her finish her rant.

"Even Draco, my Draco seems to have taken notice in your appearance today. And nobody gets to have Draco's attention but me! Me, me, me!"

"You can have the asshole!" I laughed. "I certainly don't want him!"

"Well I'm just giving you a warning. If you ever come onto my man there will be hell to pay!"

With that Pansy stormed out and left me with a shocked look on my face. Why would Malfoy have looked at me? Other than to mock me for being a mudblood. I don't get it!

I quickly forgot about Malfoy and made my way down to the courtyard to meet Harry and Ron. Before I got there, Colin stooped me in the hall.

"Hey Hermione! Where are you going off to so fast?"

"I'm just going to meet Harry and Ron so maybe we can talk later. I'm running really late!"

"Sure thing! I'll see you later for sure!" Colin smirked.

It scared me. The way Colin said his last sentence. There was some weird tone he used. I put it aside and began to race down to the courtyard. They weren't there by the time I arrived. I was a little disappointed, but I lay down on a nearly bench and let my thoughts run wild. Soon I had fallen asleep and was awoken by thunder in the distance. I rushed inside before it started to rain. Oh my god! I couldn't believe how late it was! I traveled through the many halls and stairways until I got to the Gryffindor hallway.

As I made my way through the dark I saw a figure and quickly produced a light at the end of my wand. There stood Colin with a frightening gleam in his eyes. He began to walk toward me and I stumbled backward and tripped over a chair. My body landed on the floor and Colin was still making his way toward me. I tried to get up but my attempts failed. Colin bent down and pinned my shoulders to the floor and whispered these ever-lingering words into my ear.

"I want you Hermione! I want you right now! I want to give it to you so bad! You're mine now!"

The words stung as Colin kissed me harshly upon the lips.

**I'm sorry I haven't written a chapter in so long, but hopefully you'll enjoy this one! REVIEW!**


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Hey you guys sucked with comments last time! Lets' be a more generous please I'm getting little bit discouraged!**

**Chapter 8 – The Beginning of the End**

Colin's lips burned upon mine. Not in the sensuous way they had on Harry's. Colin's kiss hurt. I could feel it through my entire being. That ever-stinging sensation that made my toes curl.

I struggled and squirmed to get free of Colin's powerful grasp, but his grip just grew stronger. I let out a scream and felt Colin's huge sweaty hand clench my mouth and squeeze tight. Then Colin was the one to let out a scream, for I had bitten his hand. He then swung hard and his opened hand swept across my jaw. The pain was immense and my face cringed in horror.

I heard someone coming and let out a sigh of relief. But to my surprise Colin just hauled me to my feet and dragged me into a nearby broom closet. He closed the door behind him, as I began frantically kicking and screaming. Colin quickly slammed me against the wall and slapped me hard across my cheek, and he compressed my mouth with his hand.

I heard the footsteps stop near the closet door and I prayed that the mysterious figure in front of the door would rescue me from my terrible fate. Instead the footsteps boomed again and they slowly softened as they made their way further down the dark passageway.

Colin then turned to me with an evil grin painted across his face. He must have seen the terror in my eyes, for he leaned his body forward and whispered into my ear.

"Don't be scared. It will all be over soon. If you cooperate it will go much faster, I promise."

He then pumped his groin up against my vagina and let out a moan of satisfaction. I leaned my head back on a shelf and tried to forget about the events that were taking place. But my attempt failed as soon as I heard the sound of a zipper.

I began to beg with Colin to let me go and to stop doing this, but he resisted. From the way his eyes were positioned, I could tell he was determined. He knew exactly what he wanted and he wouldn't stop until he received it.

I woke up two days later in the hospital wing. Harry and Ron were sitting on a nearby bed; they both had looks of anticipation glued to their sleep deprived faces. As I started to open my eyes, I realized that my left one was swollen shut. I gasped, and Harry and Ron jumped to their feet.

"Oh my god Hermione, Your awake! Everyone has been so worried" Ron shrieked.

I then let attempted to resituate myself in a more upright position to talk to my friends. As I did so a pain electrified my body, causing my head to collapse upon my pillow. I screamed in pain and Harry gasped

"What hurts? Harry asked.

"I'm…not…uh sure." I struggled to say for the pain was still moving through my being.

Madame Pomfrey waddled into the room and peered down at me with her beady black eyes.

"Oh thank goodness your awake! I was starting to think you would never come around. How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey's rosy cheeks jiggled as she spoke.

"Not so…. good." I stuttered.

"Well that's normal for these circumstances. Do you remember what happened?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"Yes, very much so." I stated as I started to think back to the other night's masquerade.

_Harder. Harder. In and out it went, I screamed high-pitched screams as he shoved it in further. The pain was overwhelming. I couldn't bear it anymore. I just couldn't. He was going so fast. In. Out, In. Out. Pulsing and shoving. The torture. My attacker moaned with pleasure but it was drowned by all my screams. The horror of it all. The blood that stained the carpet. Oh, the huge motion. Fast. Faster. Fast. Fastest. The unbearable stinging._

"Hermione calm down. It's ok."

My one good eye shot open and noticed three faces looking at me with shocked expressions. I was horrified at what I must've done to earn such looks.

"Hermione what happened? We lost you it seemed. You started screaming and kicking so violently, like you were in a trance or something." Harry murmured as he sat next to me on the uncomfortable, rectangular, box some may refer to as a hospital bed.

"I don't know what happened. I just started to think about the other night." I shuddered as I thought about it again.

Madame Pomfrey placed her gentle hand upon my shoulder and I flinched. I saw the concern glowing in her eyes.

"Honey rape is a most horrible act. And the experience must have been far worse. Unfortunately there is no potion or spell that can cure the emotional damage it does. I'm going to subscribe an antidepressant in case you have an extremely hard time." Madame Pomfrey smiled a warm smile and turned to leave.

I cocked my head to glance at Harry who was still positioned next to me. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but snapped it shut before uttering a word. I then looked around for Ron. He was standing near the end of my bed and was shaking his head in disapproval. My mind quickly floated off and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
